


Overthink and Overanalyze

by Kayim



Category: Alphas, Warehouse 13
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Alphas are offered a tour of the Warehouse, Cameron drifts away from the rest of the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overthink and Overanalyze

**Author's Note:**

> This story is sort of an unofficial sequel to Clare-Dragonfly's ["Side Effects"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/237760) and is dedicated to her and Sam Johnsson as a thank you for being my own personal enablers! Long live the [Powers'verse](http://powersverse.dreamwidth.org/)!

He wasn't entirely sure how it could be, but Cameron swore that the Warehouse was larger on the inside than it was on the outside. He closed his eyes for a moment, pulling up a mental image of his approach to the building. When he opened his eyes again, he could see his remembered image overlaid on top of his current view. He was right. The sizes were all wrong.

"So you don't fancy going on Pete's Magical Mystery tour?" Steve asked, nodding towards the floor of the Warehouse where Pete was doing his best impression of an air stewardess in mid-emergency announcement. "He'll be getting to Charlie Chaplin's bowler hat and cane soon. That's not to be missed."

Cameron shook his head. "I'd rather stay up here."

"Lie. But I'll let that one slide."

"That's getting real annoying, you know that?"

"Also a lie." Steve smiled as he leaned back against the metal railing that overlooked the main storage area. Cameron noted the sound of the metal – old and rusted – as Steve rested his weight against it. There was no danger of it coming loose, though. It would need another four people (or three people if one of them was Bill) to lean against it before there was even a 5% chance of it collapsing. "So exactly why are you here?"

There was no point lying, Cameron knew that, but he wasn't quite ready to tell Steve – a guy he'd only known for a few days – how much he'd missed him.

"Dr Rosen was intrigued by the stuff you have here. We came with him."

Steve tilted his head, as though he was trying to get a better look inside Cameron's head. "Sort of truth."

He stood up straight and walked over to Cameron, close enough that Cameron felt the urge to take a step backwards. His mind flickered involuntarily, identifying the possible strategies should he need to escape. There was the door, four steps away, two if he runs. The zip line was down on the ground and would take at least 13 seconds to recall, so that wasn't an option. He could jump over the railing. At a 15° angle he could possibly make the landing if he rolled at the right moment, but he'd have to get to 15.3 miles per hour, which wasn't feasible in the short distance. Or he could...

Steve kissed him, hands grabbing at his shirt, pulling him closer.

All thoughts of escape fled from his mind, replaced with the overwhelming feeling of warmth that flooded his body. He felt Steve's body pressed against his own. Other than a momentary flicker that told him the exact amount of pressure he'd need to trip Steve to get him flat on his back, Cameron managed to relax his mind as much as his body, leaning into the kiss.  
Eventually (3 minutes, 27 seconds), Steve broke the kiss, moving away only far enough to look up at Cameron.

"I missed you too," he said, bringing his hand up to run it along the stubble on Cameron's cheek. He brushed the pad of his thumb over Cameron's bottom lip. "And no lie."


End file.
